


Solution to Doo...Boredom

by Wafflecakes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: I tried with plot, M/M, Mako/Korra referenced, Maybe Mako/Wu later? And Mako/Twins, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Smut, Wu referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflecakes/pseuds/Wafflecakes
Summary: Mako is bored from waiting on Wu. Kai decides to help him find something fun to do.Sometimes friends help friends, even if it requires "special" effort.Might be one shot. Might add chapters. We will see.
Relationships: Kai/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Solution to Doo...Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything yada yada...
> 
> My first fic. Started writing it years ago, but the show on Netflix made me finally decide to finish it. Next chapter in 5 years if I maintain this writing pace? Please comment!

Mako paced the hall in front of the President’s office in Republic City. The President and Wu had been meeting virtually nonstop for the last several days, and while Mako was not allowed into the meetings, not something to be particularly upset about, he was also not allowed to leave the Presidential complex in case Wu required his assistance… usually for something along the lines of fetching him the latest Republic city fashions or polishing his shoes.

It was the first opportunity that Mako had had to visit the city he grew up in since Kuvira had been defeated, and he had been looking forward to exploring the newly rebuilt areas and visiting old friends. Instead he was cooped inside a stuffy building with only secretaries bustling about for company. Boredom battled with annoyance as his primary emotion.

For what seemed like the hundredth time he walked to the nearest couch and sprawled across it ungracefully with a pitiful groan. Ready to make another attempt at a nap to make the time pass more quickly.

However, the attempt did not last long.

“MAKO!” was all he heard before he was tackled out of his stupor.

Startled, it took Mako a few moments to register what was happening, and who was now sitting on top of him.

“Kai, get off!” he grumbled as he tried, unsuccessfully, to displace the airbender.

“Stop that,” Kai said as he batted Mako’s hands away. “Why haven’t you visited Air Temple Island? I know you have been here over a week, and I kept expecting you to stop by.”

“Firstly, I didn’t even know you were in the city,” he said through gritted teeth as he made another attempt to extract himself from under the young man.

Instead he found himself on the floor looking up at Kai, who was sitting very comfortably on the couch as if nothing had happened.

“And….?” 

“And what?”

“Generally when someone starts off with ‘firstly’ there is a second, third and maybe even a fourth,” Kai responded.

Sighing Mako lifted himself off the floor and plopped himself on the couch next to Kai. “The second, third, and fourth reason are all the same. I am not allowed to leave the building as long as Wu is here, which he has been for days.”

Kai cocked his head to the side as Mako crossed his arms and pouted, though he would probably never admit to such a behavior. 

\---

Kai, for his part, found Mako’s behavior rather endearing. The last few times they had run into each other Mako had seemed too stuffy and proper, nothing like the guy Kai had gotten to know years earlier in Ba Sing Se. However, through the frustration Kai could see a glimpse of the old Mako, and he was intent on dragging him out for some fun.

“Surely there is some way you could have fun here in the palace isn’t there?” he asked. “Being cooped up has never stopped me from having fun!”

Mako, unconvinced, rolled his eyes. “Your fun usually involves getting in some sort of trouble.”

“… and?”

That finally extracted a small chuckle from the man, and Kai knew he had him.

“So, what are we going to do to keep things interesting?” Kai pressed, throwing his arm around Mako’s muscular shoulders.

“We?” Mako questioned with a perfect raised eyebrow that drew Kai’s attention. Mako’s facial structure and cheek bones really were unfair.

“Of course,” Kai replied as casually as he could. “You really think I would leave you to suffer here alone? What kind of friend would that make me?”

“Well,” Mako smiled, “what do you want to do? There isn’t much to do in the Palace that doesn’t involve getting us kicked out for causing trouble.”

“Do you have any games up in your room we could play? If I recall most rooms have a few in them for visitors.”

“Only a Pai Sho board, and I am terrible at Pai Sho.”

“Perfect!” Kai exclaimed and jumped from the couch. “I am terrible at it too. Let’s go.”

\---

Some time later, after allowing himself to be practically dragged up to his room Mako was sitting on the edge of his bed staring intently at the Pai Sho board trying to remember enough of the rules to decipher his next move. On the opposite side of the table Kai was pacing back and forth chattering nonstop, which Mako didn’t really mind considering the lack of conversation he had experienced over the last week.

He also didn’t mind the view. Kai, while still short and slim, had really grown since Mako had last seen him. Mako couldn’t help but shoot the occasional glance at the young man’s form, silhouetted by his tight fitting airbender attire, every few turns.

Mako tried to ignore a familiar twinge in his pants. He and Korra had broken up over a year ago, and it had been at least that long since he last had sex… and his arousal had developed an annoying habit of appearing at inopportune moments. He pushed the thought to the side. After all… a nice ass was a nice ass no matter who it was on. The body will do what the body does.

Placing a tile carefully after several minutes of internal deliberation Mako leaned back. “Your turn Kai.”’

Kai plopped back into his chair and propped up his feet on Mako’s lap as he grabbed a tile without any apparent thought and placed it in what seemed to be a random location on the board. Mako was not sure if the boy had even looked at the piece and gazed at the board as Kai continued on with his story.

“… I told her that she shouldn’t try using airbending to levitate a boulder, but noooo she wouldn’t listen to me! Now she is sitting in the air temple with a broken foot. That isn’t even the biggest news though…”

Mako didn’t catch the rest as he gazed at the board. He really didn’t know much about the game, but he knew enough that he was losing... badly. It was quickly donning on him that Kai probably hadn’t been completely truthful about not being very good at Pai Sho. It was also growing increasingly hard for Mako to focus as he kept having to adjust his body to avoid Kai’s feet from rubbing up against his stiff member.

“You win,” Mako sighed. “I give up.”

“Aw, come on!” Kai whined, finally breaking away from his narrative. “You were just starting your comeback. I can tell.”

This earned a raised eyebrow from Mako, and a guilty shrug of the shoulders by Kai.

“At least I managed to burn a couple hours of the day right? This was certainly more fun than sitting in the corridor all day waiting for Wu to call you on some errand.”

“Fair enough,” Mako replied as he lay down on the bed, thankful that his stiff pants  _ mostly _ hid his erection which was easing somewhat. He was surprisingly exhausted by the game. “Thank you for helping me out. I really needed a distraction today.”

“No problem! I am more than willing to distract you anytime you need it.” Kai grinned and flopped down on the bed next to him, prompting a questioning look from Mako.

“Don’t you need to get back to Air Temple Island? They require you to be back by sundown as I recall, or at least they required that of Korra. It is getting close now.”

Kai flashed a mischievous smile. “I may not be a street urchin and a thief anymore, but that doesn’t mean I am very good at following rules. I’ll tell the monks I was meditating and lost track of time. They love hearing stuff like that, and they trust way too easily. They might even allow me to skip actual meditation tomorrow”

They continued to talk for what may have been an hour when the conversation trailed off. Mako slipped into a comfortable slumber, only marginally aware of Kai’s warm body pressing against his own.

\---

It was several hours later when Mako was roused from his slumber. The sun had set and the room had dimmed, with only one small electric bulb illuminating the room. 

He just lay there, relishing the warmth and comfort. His mind floating in the space between slumber and consciousness. Enjoying the sensations he felt… the really good sensations.

Mako groggily opened his eyes, which took a moment to focus. His mind took a few more moments to catch up and connect what he was seeing with what he was feeling. 

Kai was still laying near him, well practically on top of him, radiating warmth. At some point the youth had peeled away the top of his uniform, though his tight pants were still on. Kai’s head was nuzzling Mako’s abdomen, and his hands…. One hand had gone up Mako’s shirt, applying a warm pressure to his chest as it ever so slowly massaged the skin there. Occasionally brushing over Mako’s nipples, making him shudder.

Mako just laid there for a moment, he saw what was happening, but his brain wasn’t really developing a response of any kind. It was then that he felt Kai’s other hand. He had missed it at first because it wasn’t really moving, but now he felt a gentle pressure and saw that the hand was now tucked into the front of his pants, grasping his member. It wasn’t stroking, but rather gently squeezing every few seconds in a way that made Mako melt as he finished coming awake.

He didn’t know exactly what to do. His body wanted to relax into the feelings, but his mind protested. He had never done anything like this, well, he had had sex with Korra before, but those were always in and out affairs that started and ended quickly. He had certainly never done it with a guy, let alone Kai, who was like a brother to him. Though he had to admit that in their time apart the relationship had changed to more of a peer friendship than the sibling one they had previously enjoyed.

As he struggled internally on how to respond. How to extract himself from this situation, he unconsciously shifted. 

Kai lifted his head and met Mako’s eyes. “Hey there,” he said casually as his hands continued their work on Mako’s body. Mako didn’t know how to respond to how …  _ normal _ Kai sounded as his hand dug a bit deeper into Mako’s pants. He wasn’t sure how he thought Kai would respond, but the casualness with which Kai ministered threw Mako off even more.

“Kai… we really shouldn’t be doing thi…,” Mako began before Kai pulled his hands from under his clothing and placed it matter-of factly over Mako’s mouth, silencing him as the boy shifted to sit on Mako’s body, straddling his lower torso.

Mako reached to remove the hand and continue his protest, but each time Kai slapped his hand away while sporting an amused, but friendly smile.

“Stop that,” he said after Mako made another attempt. “YOU are going to listen to me for a second.” 

Mako ceased his struggling and met his friend’s eyes.

“Can we both agree, that while you are a perfectly great guy and good friend, you are absolutely terrible at looking after yourself and taking care of your own needs? No, no talking! All I want is a nod or shake of the head from you.” 

Their eyes locked for some time before Mako looked away and nodded.

Kai grinned slyly. “Have you been enjoying your life lately?”

A shake of the head.

“Do you have a plan to fix it?”

Another shake.

“Well then, it seems to me that you need someone else to bring some spice back for you. A friend. Someone you can trust. Someone who will keep your secrets and help you enjoy yourself without judgment or expectations?” Kai waited for a response, but after a moment of silence used his hand to encourage their eyes to lock once more.

“So here is what is going to do. You are going to stop being a beaver bear and you are going to keep your mouth shut and help me, help you have a good time.

Mako had no response to this. His mind was foggy with confusion as his body responded to Kai’s touch, the boy's lower half still providing significant pressure on his lap. 

Kai seemed to interpret Mako’s silence and lack of resistance to assent as he removed his hand from the firebenders mouth and began to grind his body down onto Mako in a way that led to an audible moan escaping from his mouth. 

“That is the only sound I want to hear from you tonight,” he said smugly as he increased the pace and pressure. Even though both boy’s lower halves were still clothed, Mako felt as if he would come from the friction right then and there. Kai distracted him by gently grabbing his hands and positioning them on the airbender’s tan chest. Feeling up and down the smooth skin as Kai moved rhythmically.

Kai continued this for some time, adeptly increasing and decreasing his pace. Keeping Mako right on the edge. Eventually he reached down, and with assistance, removed Mako’s shirt. As he tossed it to the floor Kai shifted position, laying down so their bare chests rubbed against one another. Kai reached up and grabbed a fistful of Mako’s near black hair, normally perfectly manicured to Wu’s liking, and gently pulled his head to the side and began to suck gently on Mako’s neck, eliciting another groan.

Mako’s hand migrated to Kai’s waist subconsciously, no longer a thought of resistance in his mind. No thoughts at all really. They then migrated lower and before he even realized what he was doing, each of Mako’s hands were squeezing a lobe of the fit young man’s ass, causing the boy to hum with satisfaction as he pulled back to look into Mako’s eyes.

It was then that he leaned forward and caught Mako’s open, panting mouth in a kiss. At first Mako was surprised, but then he melted into it. It was then that Mako felt a connection. Felt that this wasn’t just a physical exercise, but emotional as well. He could almost sense Kai’s thoughts.  _ I am your friend and as your friend I want you to be happy and feel good. This is my way to do that for you. _ As the boy pulled back from the kiss, wiping his mouth as Mako stared.

“Help me with these pants, they are really tight,” Kai said in a whisper. Out of breath from their kiss.

Mako helped him remove the last of his suit wordlessly. In a mindset of complete obedience at this point. It took longer than he would have liked, as his body protested against the lack of contact to which it had become accustomed.

Once the suit was off Kai turned and playfully slid his figure hugging underwear down his fit frame to reveal his perfectly shaped ass. Pausing for full effect, he waited as Mako took in the vista. After a bit, Kai again grabbed his hands and directed them to the orbs before him, which didn’t need any more encouragement as they explored its curves. Kai was quite slim, but his years of training at the Air Temple had left his ass round, toned, and quite intoxicating. A fact that Mako became even more aware of as the boy, now facing fully backwards, leaned down, his ass almost touching the taller man’s face, as he removed Mako’s remaining clothes as well. Kai then turned, his own impressive cock, a fair bit shorter and narrower at the tip than Mako’s, rock hard before him. They then both took a moment to take each other in. Eyes exploring every curve and blemish of their nude bodies. Mako again reflected on his time with Korra, had they ever taken time like this to just… take each other in?

They then kissed passionately once again. Mako’s member was still hard, though softening ever so slightly from the lack of contact. It was then that Kai caressed his face before raising his hand as he spat into his palm.

_ Fuck. That should NOT be that sexy.  _ Mako thought wordlessly as Kai used his saliva covered digits to finger his hole as he re-positioned himself to give Mako a better view. He continued his ministrations for a bit before encouraging Mako to take over. Mako spat in his own palm, in what he assumed was the unsexiest way ever completed by man, and then hesitantly probed into Kai’s ass with a finger, slowly pushing past the ring of muscles into its warmth.’

Kai sighed softly. “I am going to need you to work that a bit harder. I’ve only ever done this bit before with toys, and I have never taken anything as big as you are.” 

Mako was skeptical, Kai seemed  _ awfully _ good at this, but did as directed inserting two fingers, then removing them to rewet before inserting a third. Kai’s ass WAS awfully tight, tight enough that Mako began to believe his statement. It wasn’t that weird. After all, Kai was young, and how many times had Mako and Korra messed around with handjobs and oral before doing the real thing? A couple dozen? 

Kai’s natural confidence made his level of experience hard to determine.

While he fingered Kai, the boy was drenching his cock with his saliva. When it was sufficiently lubricated Kai shifted. Mako then moved to sit up and position himself on top of the tan youth, only to be pushed back down.

“No,” Kai said firmly. “I am in charge. We are doing this my way.”

Mako nodded and settled back. Allowing Kai to position his body over his cock.

He then lowered himself ever so slowly, Mako’s wide head pushing against his hole. It took a minute and a few attempts by Kai, but then his rock hard profile pushed past the opening and into the boys intense heat. Kai steadily put more weight onto Mako as he slid on the shaft. Mako closed his eyes and let out a deep groan at the same time Kai let out a slight squeak of pain. 

Moko reached out a hand in response, caressing his friend's face. His eyes full of concern as the young man, half impaled, furrowed his brow in pain, panting as sweat began to drip down his slim form.

“Are you ok? We can st…,” Mako was again interrupted as Kai shook his head. 

“I just need a second.”

Mako was still worried. He and Korra had had a… tempestuous relationship. After they had broken up she had even told a few people that the only reason they had stayed together as long as they did was his dick, which was also a part of the reason why it had taken her so long to put out.

When Kai opened his eyes again, Mako gave him a look.  _ Are you sure? _

Kai nodded. Sweat dripping from his face onto Mako’s abdomen.

“I think,” the boy whispered breathlessly. “I think I need your help to go the rest of the way.”

Mako hesitantly put his hands on the younger man’s waist. Then, after receiving a nod of encouragement, gently, then more forcefully lowered Kai down until he fully enveloped Mako’s cock. 

Kai hissed, but after some time raised his eyes to Mako’s and gave him half of a sly grin, letting him know that things were going along as he had planned.

Then he began riding Mako, at first slowly, but picking up pace over time. Mako continued to assist institutionally, hands holding Kai’s hips, guiding his movements up and down. Mako began rolling his own hips in rhythm with the body bearing down on him. In ecstasy he fought to prolong the moment as long as possible, distracting himself by using one hand to caress Kai’s slick face and chest while the boy, whose hands were braced against Mako’s chest for leverage, occasionally caressed the nipples found there.

This continued for longer than Mako expected, though he was certainly not complaining. Through his touch he encouraged Kai to vary his pace up and down, bringing Mako to the edge and back again multiple times. With every bounce Mako could feel Kai’s body stretch and strain to accommodate his width. He knew from the expression on the boy's face that there was pain each time he lowered himself to engulf his cock, and that made him appreciate his friend even more. As they went along the panting boy, whose own member had grown soft as they began fucking, was once again swollen and aroused.

The sight finally pushed Mako over the edge. He gripped Kai’s waist with an iron grip and thrust his cock as deep as it could go, pushing for every fraction of depth he could achieve as he felt it swell in climax. 

“Ahhh. AHH!” Kai exclaimed as his used up body accepted even more of Mako.

Mako squirted inside him three, four, five times. Filling his hole to the brim. Feeling his own seed provide an additional level of wet heat.

For a time both were still. Mako luxuriating in a whirlwind of entirely pleasant sensations.

The Kai, was still panting from exertion, though he did have an air of being very pleased with himself, slipped off of Mako with a small pop and shuffled forward until he was stradling Mako’s face, stroking his own erection meaningfully, so close to his face that Mako could make out the detailed lines of its head.

Kai gestured at Mako with clear intent.  _ Look at my while I do this.  _ Mako obediently met his friend’s gaze and held it as the boy pleasured himself. Kai’s panting began to pick up once again, and he used his other hand to nudge Mako’s compliant mouth into an open position. The intent of the direction immensely clear.

Normally Mako thought he would have gagged at the very thought. He didn’t even like his own cum on him, and normally cleaned right up after. But in the moment, completely satisfied and relaxed from his own climax, it just felt right as the younger boy gasped as his cum drenched Mako’s face and a steady stream flowed into his mouth.

Then, despite his obvious fatigue, Kai dropped down and used his tongue to gather a great glob of his seed which was sliding down Mako’s cheek. Directing it to his lover’s mouth they embraced in a passionate, cum soaked kiss that went on until they were both out of breath.

“Well,” Kai spoke for the first time in some time as he grinned in a way that almost painted his face in mischievous satisfaction. Mako laughed, leaning his head back in pleased exhaustion before turning his smiling eyes back to Kai who was waiting for his attention.

Kai then reached behind himself and, after a moment, retrieved his hand, now coated with Mako’s cum which was seeping out of the boy’s hole. He then proceeded to lick each of his fingers clean, but as he reached the last Mako grabbed his forearm, learned forward, and took the finger into his own mouth. Sucking it aggressively, eyes locked on Kai the entire time. The young man seemed taken aback for a moment by Mako’s sudden assertiveness, before joining Mako in a round of quiet laughter as they collapsed together, mutually spent.

“Can I talk now?” Mako queried after a pause as Kai placed his chin on his chest.

“I think so, but do you really want to?”

Mako thought about that for a moment as he turned his gaze to the ceiling.

“Not really no.”

“Same,” Kai replied. “There will be plenty of time for talk later.” He winked.

Mako couldn’t help himself and burst into a fit of giggles. He couldn’t remember the last time he  _ giggled. _ Kai swiftly joined him for several minutes until their mirth petered off into contented silence.

Kai reached over Mako and retrieved his underwear. He then used them to clean up his hole, Mako’s half soft dick, and then lastly mopped up the cum which still drenched Mako’s face and littered his messy mop of hair. 

They then kissed again and fell asleep in one another’s arms.

\---

The next morning Mako awoke to someone pounding on his door.

“Mako, Prince Wu desires your presence. He would like you to accompany him as he inspects the… fine clothing shops of the city.”

_ Why doesn’t he just say he wants to go shopping? _

Mako sat up, looked around, and realized that he was alone. The window was open, and Kai was gone. He felt a pang of disappointment.

“Tell the Prince that I will be down soon,” he responded dejectedly. 

He quickly bathed in the small shower attached to the room. When he came back in, toweling himself off he noticed a small pile on the table near the wall which had not been there the night before. Walking over in excitement he found a short note, which he immediately read.

_ I need to be back to the Air Temple before the masters wake up. Thankfully I am scheduled for meditation all morning and let's be honest, meditation and sleeping are not that different which is great news today. _

_ I’ll see you again tonight. Enjoy the gift! _

_ -Kai _

Mako looked up with a stupid grin on his face. A grin that got even bigger as he saw what had been below the letter.

The underwear Kai had been wearing, and that he had used to … “clean up” after last night. Mako picked them up with both hands, the feel of Kai’s and his own cum still extremely heavy on the fabric. He could still see gobs of it on the surface in patches. He then raised it to his face and took a deep breath, just standing there and absorbing the essence… reinforcing the memories of their encounter. 

Pulling them away he looked at them again and experimentally stretched them. Just like the suits that most airbenders wore today the fabric was robust and thick, after all it had to get quite cold flying around, but still had some give to it to allow for freedom of movement. 

A mischievous look appeared on Mako’s face. A look not unlike that of Kai the night before as he bent down and slipped the soiled garment on. It took some effort as his body was significantly thicker than that of the petite Kai, but Mako managed to pull them up to his waist. They were extremely tight, but the high quality material held very firm. An additional challenge was fitting his cock, which was fully erect once again, into the fabric. He did wrangle it in though.

He turned and examined himself in the mirror with satisfaction, his engorged cock laying prominently along his waist in a horizontal line under the garment. After a moment, Wu waiting below completely forgotten, he pleasured himself though the fabric until he drenched it once again with his essence, cum dripping down the inside to where the cloth ended about mid thigh. He very much looked forward to seeing Kai in them again tonight, and Mako even looked forward to trudging up and down stairs carrying boxes for Wu… drenching them with sweat.

Mako held his grin as he put on his uniform, did his hair, and set off to assist the Prince. Nothing would shake his good mood today. There was too much to look forward to.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic! Please comment and provide feedback. I actually started writing this about 5 years ago and never finished, but with the show being added to netflix I remembered starting it (took a while to track down where I had saved it) and decided to complete it.
> 
> I know I suck at comma’s… RIP.
> 
> Do tell me if you see typo's so I can fix them.


End file.
